Pokemon : Shining Topaz
by Descendant
Summary: a new trainer on one unforgetable journey.
1. Prologue:

Hello everyone my name is Descendant after countless writer block curses I have decided to attempt to write a Pokemon Fan fiction. I mostly base most of my stories so to me this is a challenge so please enjoy this story and sit back relax let the words take you away.

Prologue : A Trainer's Journey Begins

The summer breeze flew all across Pallet Town the townsfolk were outside gardening training or just relaxing with the sun shining above them. Across the bridge of Central Pallet Town many Pokemon and trainers were focusing their bodies and minds, for their upcoming journeys many were traveling to Johto Hoenn and Sinnoh regions to start their adventure. Others were at Professor Oaks to get their starting Pokemon over the last few months Prof. Oak had the privilege of having all the starting Pokemon from each region in his lab , mostly girls would volunteer to help the cute little Pokemon. On a hill a young man no more then fifteen years old wearing sunglasses was reading a book about Pokemon Evolution he rested comfortably on the grass he focused on his book. Unannounced to him someone was slowly creeping beside him, flipping a page he continued reading but something was wrong his shoulder felt heavy turning his head finding the source a mass of black hair laid comfortably watching the sky.

" Wow the weather is so beautiful today don't you think ". a young girl asked sweetly

" I'm not your pillow you know ". the young man answered

" Awe you could be ". she stated sitting up

Removing his glasses young Shade Devan's grey eyes met with Joan Swans purple loving eyes, sparkling with affection for as long as they could remember these two have always loved one another. No matter how hard Shade tried he could never stay mad at her will except the time when she pushed him in the river and he was covered with seaweed but that is a whole different story. She wore a light purple top and blue cut jean shorts with her glasses on her head, around her neck was a gold necklace with her birthstone on it as a birthday gift . Shade on the another hand wore black jeans with a silver black shirt to match, touching her cheek he gently smiled at her lovingly as did she.

" So how was the volunteer work ". he asked folding the corner of a page in his book

" It was fantastic, I played with a baby Cyndaquil all day " . she answered sweetly

" That's good I'm still wondering what Pokemon to start with though ". he stated sitting up

" Shade it's been two months already and you still don't know , hm I'm beginning to think you don't want a starter Pokemon ". she stated turning her head away

" The truth is I just can't decide at all ". he said standing up

" Shade ". she said sweetly

" This world where man and Pokemon exist is so vast and free that the very thought of going on a journey like that boils my blood, meeting new challenges finding different Pokemon, discovering hidden mysteries and becoming a champ is what this world brings". he yelled with excitement

Getting up Joan walked to him kissed him softly and held him tenderly.

" Love is also very important as well " . she said tenderly

Walking hand and hand the two watched how many people were excited about their children starting on their own, reaching his house he opened the door and smelled the delicious aroma of curry in the air walking to the kitchen he saw his mother Jenna Devan cooking away.

" Hey mom ". he said opening the fridge

" Oh hi Shade dinner will be ready soon Joan are you joining us today ". she said sweetly

" If you don't mind Mrs. Devan's ". she stated politely

As the trio sat at the table Shade was looking over the list of Pokemon Prof. Oak mailed him a few days ago, the wheels in his mind were turning swiftly looking left and right up and down trying to find the right partner.

" Man what a pain, here I thought choosing a Pokemon would be easy but it's like pulling teeth " . he thought racking his brain toward a decision

" Shade honey you have staring at that list for hours any choices yet ". asked his mother

" Well I do like Turtwig and Treecko, Charmander looks strong but so does Totodile and Torchic " . stated Shade drinking his orange juice

" From what I learned is that Charmander is more of a strategy type Pokemon it requires a lot of training , Treecko is an endurance type its defensive power is key to raising it well " . said Joan looking at the list

" I think I'll go to the volunteer thing with you Joan and see what they are like ". said Shade getting out of his chair

" That's a wonderful idea honey you can observe how each behaves " . stated his mother

" Well I'm off thank you for the meal Mrs. Devan's " . said Joan putting on her shoes and opening the door

As Shade walked with her they reached her house and were at the front door.

" I'll see you tomorrow good night Shade " . she said kissing him

" Sweet dreams I love you good night " . he said walking away

Reaching his house once more he went to his room changed his clothing and hoped into bed, after a while a large boom was heard from outside thunder roared as rain plowed Pallet Town. Then out of no where a loud roar was heard all around waking up Shade, he looked outside a thunderbolt flashed near the outskirts of the town the wind howled an ear shattering screech was heard . Curious Shade changed his clothing and ran outside in the storm and through the underbrush he found the source of the noise. A group of Houndour were attacking a young Scyther biting and tackling left and right, scars all over it's body it's claws chipped and cracked. The Scyther stood up weak but continuing to endure the attack, Shade was speechless the heart of Scyther was huge every attack combination it just got up breathing heavily. Grabbing a stick Shade swung it left and right making the Houndour growl and back away.

" Go on get away from here go back to the forest " . yelled Shade swinging madly at the angry Houndour group

They charged at Shade tackling him down left and right he got up protecting Scyther again and again, swinging his stick at the Houndour growling in frustration the growling stopped and Shade fell to his knees breathing heavily and exhausted. The stick in his hand caused blisters to form and it was broken in half turning around the Houndour left into the woods Shade turned Scyther was up and ready to fight .

"Scy Scyther ". It said falling to one knee and breathing heavily

" Scyther hey are you alright ". asked Shade looking at it

" Scy ". It said before collapsing on the mucky ground

Shade removed his coat and draped it over Scyther picking it up he ran through the rain and thunder towards Prof. Oaks lab ringing the door bell and banging on the door. After what felt like forever Prof Oak. opened the door and Shade collapsed on the floor. The sun woke up Shade as he sat up bandages all over him turning he saw Scyther sleeping soundly, getting out of bed Shade ached all over and he opened the window to get some air into the room and watching the clouds move in the sky. The door opened Shade didn't turn or blank just staring at the sky letting his mind wonder, Joan was there leaning on the door as she closed it she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his bandaged chest and laid her head on his spine.

" I'm glad your alright Shade ". she said softly

The door opened once more and Prof. Oak was there .

" I'm glad your up Shade you seem to be recovering very well ". he stated confidently

" How is Scyther doing ". asked Shade not turning around

" Well with a little more rest it's wounds will heal but I'm afaird that the scars will remain as will as yours Shade ". answered Oak politely

" I'm glad could you leave me alone with Scyther for a while ". asked Shade moving to his bed

" Of course you two need your rest ". answered Oak leaving the room

As Joan left after Shade stood by Scyther's side day in and out not moving an inch observing how it's will to survive was so strong , for 3 days Shade was there watching it sleep soundly one morning It's eyes opened a little and It saw Shade sleeping on the bedside with his hand on it's claw . Bending down it used it's nose to stir Shade awake.

" Scy ". it said nudging Shade once more

Stirring awake Shade was face to face with Scyther their eyes searching each others souls Shade could have sworn he saw fire in Scyther 's eyes , getting up they both got out of the room and downstairs to the Research Area where everyone was waiting .

" Professor Oak , Joan , Mom I'm ready to start my journey as a Pokemon Trainer ". said Shade looking at everyone

Everyone stared in shock even Scyther who was kinda of confused , Joan ran and hugged her boyfriend like crazy his mother was clapping for him .

" So Shade have you decided what Pokemon top start with ". asked Oak

" Scyther do you wanna go with me on my journey ". asked Shade

" Scy ". It answered confused

" What do you say partner ". asked Shade holding out his hand

Scyther understood now it smiled and raised its claw and shook hands with Shade smiling happily. After a while everyone was outside the Lab Shade was wearing some new clothing and his sunglasses and a black red backpack.

" Well Shade here is your Pokedex it contains all the Pokemon data that exists in this world , and some Poke balls ". said Oak handing it to him

" Shade honey here is a map for all the areas to you can explore and a Poke phone so you can keep in touch ". said his mother handing him everything

" Thanks mom Professor Oak ". said Shade using one of his Poke balls

" Scyther ". it said smiling

" Scyther return ". said Shade and placing the ball on his belt

" Your first stop should be Pewter City in order to get there you must cut through Viridian City then enter the Forest ". said Oak cheerfully

" Shade be careful okay I don't want to get hurt ". said Joan crying a little

" Hey don't worry I'll be fine I love you ". said Shade kissing her softly

" I love you too have a safe journey ". said Joan smiling

Turning around Shade walked as everyone waved behind him the sunset was coming walking forward with Scyther by his side, this is one adventure that they will never forget and what new challenges face them they will fight to become champions .

Well everyone here is the first chapter of my brand new story so enjoy thank you .


	2. Chapter 1 Episode 1: Part One

_Perviously on Pokemon: A Trainer's Journey Shade Devan's couldn't decide what starting pokemon to choose even with encouragement , A day later an unpleasant thunder storm hit Pallet Town. An ear shattering scream awoke Shade he rushed to the source a young Scyther was being attacked by a group of Houndour saving the pokemon and rushing to Professor Oak , Shade collasped from exhaustion the morning after both Scyther and Shade were hostipalized and recovered quite quickly. The only thing remained is a single scar they both share on their shoulders , deciding Shade starts on his journey that morning receiving his Pokedex and Pokeballs holds his hand out to Scyther as a sign of friendship._

_"What do you say Partner".asked Shade_

_The one sentence made it clear Shade placed Scyther in a Pokeball and thus sparked an unforgettable journey for them as they press forward to their first obstacle Pewter City._

_Episode One:_

_The Houndour Effect:_

To reach Pewter City and his first gym badge Shade must travel to Virdian City then to the mysterious inspring Virdian Forest. Aiding the young new trainer he follows the map his mother gave him for this journey, trailing along he sees a young girl searching for something curious he decides to see what he could do to assist her.

"Hello is there anything i can do to help". Shade asked walking up to her

"Ahem, excuse me by any chance did you see a Chikorta while you were walking ". she asked shyly with concern

"No I am sorry , I hail from Pallet Town but along the way I didn't see one". Shade answered sadly

"Oh dear what am I going to do poor Chikorita ". she said panicing

"Do you remember what happenend before you lost sight of it ". asked Shade sitting on the grass

"I went for a walk with it a while ago to get some air, I turned my head then it was gone". she stated sitting down

"Do you have anything that it plays with". asked Shade with confidence

"Yes , yes I do have this ribbon ". she answered pulling it out of her pocket

"This should be enough, Scyther come on out". said Shade throwing the Pokeball in the air

"Scy ther". it said dropping down

"Wow is that your Scyther ". she said with excitement looking at it in every angle

"Scyther..........?". it said confused

"Scyther we need your help get a good sniff of this ribbon, and see if you can follow the scent". asked Shade holding the ribbon

"Scy". it said sniffing the ribbon

After a while Scyther sniffed the ground searching for the scent, finding the trail it flew forward.

"Great job Scyther, come on lets follow it". stated Shade running after it

"Okay". said the girl tagging along

Entering a small covered grove on Route One Scyther was hiding behind a tree while Shade and the girl were right behind it stopping near a clearing, a Chikorita was injuried and guarded by Houndour. Little by little Shade quietly advanced closer to Chikorita , then out of nowhere a tackled him away from it. Getting up Shade saw two more Houndour plus their leader walking forward.

" Hound our". it said growling

"So you guys won't quit will you". said Shade

"Scyther ". it said jumping in front of Shade

"Grr Hound". they all snared circling Scyther

"If it's a battle you want then you've got one". said Shade

"Scy". it said taking a stance

"Hound". growled the leader ready to attack

"Okay Scyther Quick Attack". said Shade

"Scy". it said dashing away

"Hound". it growled running at Scyther

As the Pokemon collided Houndour knocked Scyther down and continued to attack after a while both were standing breathing heavily.

"Scy Scyther". it said falling to a knee

"Scyther are you alright". asked Shade concerned

"Hound our". it yelled shooting out fire

"That's Ember". yelled the girl

"Scyther stand up". said Shade pleading

"Scy Scyther". it said trying to stand

"Scyther". said Shade worried

As the attack itched closer Scyther stood up.

"Scyther dodge it and use Quick Attack". yelled Shade

As it vanished it was behind Houndour.

"Scyther use Quick Attack". yelled Shade

"Scy". it said hitting Houndour

The contact sent Houndour sliding on the ground.

"Hound". it said weakly getting up

"Alright Scyther, let's end this use Quick Attack with everthing you got". yelled Shade

The hit connected sending Houndour crashing into a tree and knocking it out.

"Alright one thing left Pokeball go". yelled Shade throwing it

Hitting Houndour entered it shaking and fighting after three seconds the Pokeball locked.

"Yeah you caught it". cheered the girl

"Yeah I did , Houndour come on out". said Shade throwing the ball

"Houndour". it said growling weakly

Watching him it sat down waiting Shade walked carefully to it lightly brushing it's fur it leaped and started licking Shade all over.

"Okay Houndour stop". said Shade laughing

Turning his head his attention was to Scyther.

"Scy Scyther". it said falling to both knees

"Scyther return, you were great you deserve a long rest". said Shade getting up

"So are you alright". asked the girl

"Chikori". it yelled running to the girl

"Chikorita your okay". she said hugging it

"Chikori". it said snuggling

"Well I'm glad your okay Houndour lead the way out". said Shade

"Hound". it said running ahead

"Let's go ". said Shade

"Yeah". said the girl

As they ran out they reached the entrance to Virdian City relief washed over Shade he was dying to find a Pokemon Centre for Scyther and Houndour.

"Man what a day huh". stated Shade

"But it was fun, Oh my name is Violet ". she said shyly

"My name is Shade Devans". he stated calmly

"While you go to the Pokemon Centre I'm off to bring this Chikorita back to my families nursery are you staying a bit". Violet questioned shyly

"Not really I'm going to the Pokemon Centre then to the Pokemon Mart from that I'm going to Viridian Forest". Shade stated calmly

"Do you mind if I come along with you ". asked Violet

"No of course not, are you starting your journey". questioned Shade

"Yeah but I still haven't got my starting pokemon or my Pokedex". she said ashamed

"That's alright let's go to your house you grab all your stuff and I'll take you to Pallet Town". said Shade with confidence

"Really thanks, Oh I can't wait I already who I'm choosing ". stated Violet with excitement

Reaching her house Shade witnessed how many wild pokemon they care for many of whick are pokemon in the corner, of one of the pens there was a Cyndaquil napping with a Seedot watching the types having fun .

"Interesting huh so many different types and evolutions of Pokemon you started your journey and now I get to start mine". Violet stated watching the pokemon

"Far and wide regions exotic legendary Pokemon many gym battles as far as I can see_"_ stated Shade watching the clouds

"I take you wanna be a Pokemon Champion, but after your done here your going to Johoto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh right". asked Violet laying on the grass

"Yeah , how about you ". Shade asked sitting down

"I wanna enter the contests watch the scenery win gym battles and enter the Pokemon Leagues". Violet answered with excitement

"So much on your plate you think you can accomplish that". stated Shade teasing her

"The gym battles maybe tough , the contests may be competive but the feeling of exploration, catching and training Pokemon will never change ".answered Violet giggling

"Confident aren't you". stated Shade

"Of course, but the first step is to get my starting Pokemon". she said nervously

"Just relax whatever you choose I'm behind you all the way". said Shade standing up

"Really thanks". she said blushing a bit

Letting the Pokemon run around, Shade was playing with a young Chikorita the same who was hurt by the Houndour. running around jumping on Shade tackling him down and licking all over his face until it fell asleep. Violet put all the Pokemon back in the pen while Shade was the holding the Chikorita then placing back in with the rest.

"Wow that Chikorita really likes you". said Violet closing the pen

"I know playful and strong as well". he said watching it

"Could be that she is smitten with you". asked Violet teasing

"Could be she's still young I think it's trust".Shade answered watching the young Pokemon nap

"Awwww, I think it's sweet". she stated laughing

"Well I'm off to the Pokemon Centre and the Pokemon Mart". stated Shade walking away

"Okay see you later". said Violet waving goodbye

Walking to the Centre he noticed a massive line up from inside to outside the front doors, reaching the end of the line he saw in bold letters Pokemon League and Pokemon Contest Sign up Today hanging on top of the Pokemon Centre what to do Shade decided to be pateint and wait in line.

Ten Minutes Later.....

Getting closer to the entrance Shade marveled how many trainers and Pokemon were there. Excited he saw the continuing rush of Trainers eagerly wanting to particpate in both of the great competitions. Reaching the front desk he pulled out his Pokedex and waited .

"Hello I'm sorry for the duration welcome to the Viridian City Pokemon Centre how can I help you". asked Nurse joy smiling

"Hello Nurse Joy, my name is Shade Devan's I'm from Pallet Town I just arrived here and I was wondering if there are any spots remaining for the Pokemon Leagues and the Contests". asked Shade placing the Pokedex on the counter

"I'm sure there a few slots remaining but just to be sure I will check for you Shade, Is there anything else I can help you with".asked Nurse Joy

"Yes, could you please heal and hold my pokemon for me for about a half an hour". Shade asked placing the balls on the counter

"Certainly ". said Nurse Joy

"Thanks see you later". said Shade running out of the Centre

Pacing his way back to the Nursery he saw Violet waiting for him waiting for him waving, she was wearing a light blue shirt and purple shorts on her wrist she wore a gold braclet and a dark red backpack.

"Hey you went to the Centre how did it go". asked Violet

"I talked with Nurse Hoy and she said there may be a few slots left". he stated catching his breath

"That's good so were off to Pallet Town". she said excited

With Violet all set and ready for her journey Shade along with his new friend decide to venture back to Pallet Town to talk to Professor Oak, To get Violet 's first Pokemon then from there they ponder what new adventures await them after Viridian City.

Well here is Part One of a Two Part Episode of Pokemon : A Trainer's Journey hope you all enjoy this new installment and happy reading and writing.


End file.
